My Curiosity
by Dorysblue
Summary: Kat an operator for a ship, gets way more than she bargained for when she finally meets Agent Smith eye to sunglasses. BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE! THANKS TO CHOSEN SHADOW tragedy: character death angst: you bet. summary not verygood!
1. here kitty kitty kitty

Disclaimer: I did not create anything of the matrix, cept Kat, Haler, Halo, Trevor, Commander Carter, or any other strange characters you may not remember being in any of the matrixes. ^_*  
  
Smith's Kat and her Curiosity ^_^  
  
What would happen if a resistant finally met agent smith in person/machine?  
  
Kat was running in a street. It was cold, dark, and wet. There were only a few streetlights on and nobody else on the streets. It was just her and no one else. But, she was running from something.or someone. She ran into a dead end with a brown door. It was locked. Suddenly, she felt something colder than ice behind her. She spun around and saw nothing, but the reflection of the light around the corner. But, soon, there was a menacing shadow. A shadow that appeared to belong to a man. Kat high tailed it out of there and broke the door down and flew into the building. She didn't know why she was running from him, but something told her that she knew whom he was. And she obviously didn't like him. She ran into the empty building and ran into a yellowish orange room, filled with thick mist. She heard a door slam. He was coming for her. She panicked and when she was in the room, she began looking for a phone, an exit, an escape. She heard footsteps approach her. First she couldn't see anything from the mist, but soon, she saw his fist. Then, his chest, and then his face. Blinded completely by panic and fear, she threw herself into the next room and ran to a phone on the table. It was ringing, thank goodness. She could hear his voice behind her saying."Here, kitty, kitty, kitty.." She opened the door to that room, and made a mad dash towards the phone. But, before she could even grab the holder of it, she was pulled back by something strong. She was pinned up against the wall brutally, and looked eye to sunglasses with Smith. She screamed, but he covered her mouth. He said "Mrs. Carter, don't you know what they say? Well, I guess it stands true, curiosity did kill the Kat."  
  
Sarah Carter woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. That dream scared everything she knew she had in her out of her and back again! And, the most ridiculous thing about it was she couldn't remember a single thing about it. She heard her alarm clock go off, and she cursed and rushed late into her duty of an operator for the ship the Sacrifice. She had long silky black hair, all the way down her back. She had crystal blue eyes that rarely showed any hatred at all. She had a nice natural tan, and she liked to crack her toes. She ran onto her ship running into her father (well, her adopted father), the 2nd head commander of control, Commander Carter *catchy no? *. "Sarah, your late again?" Her foster father asked with a disappointed look. "I had thought you would have become more responsible, especially on your first day as a recruit." "Hey daddy! I'm sorry I'm late again, but I just had this freaky dream.. oh never mind it was probably nothing, but yes I know today is the first day off operator.. officially!" Commander Carter smiled at his foster daughter and embraced her shortly before saying. "Well, off you go before they decide to leave without you!" She laughed, and ran faster than she ever did. Curiosity Sarah Carter looked toward the screen of the matrix. The code was all green and black. She saw Neo's code. He was probably looking for Smith. She had heard of the infamous and ruthless Agent Smith, but, she had only been inside the matrix twice and she had never even seen Smith. Sarah's alias, was Kat. She had desperately wanted to see this machine whom some said was worse than the devil. Kat was not like any resistant, she looked for trouble and tried to see what ways she could get out of it. Besides, Smith was an exile, an outcast, like her. From even when she was a newborn, Sarah never knew her real parents, she always had been an orphan, and never was truly accepted into society. When she was released from the matrix, the Commander took her under his wing. But, she still desperately searched for someone like her, and this Smith guy/machine, fascinated her. That dream that she had, never had come to her before until today.She wasn't sure why she had that dream, but she tried to forget about him and that dream for today. For today, was the day she was going into the matrix for another time! She was so excited; they were going to teach her new things about the matrix and agents.  
  
Since, she wasn't going to be the operator this time, a new person was. His name was Trevor. But, his alias was Doomsdaddy. He, and Kat had been together for a while, but he was just too controlling and protective for Kat. It ended not on a happy note, but they still talked and were good acquaintances.  
  
Kat could barely get into her seat; she was filled with so much anticipation. Her friend Haler, or Sheila joked and said if they didn't get the plug into her soon, she might jump right out of her seat. Finally, Kat felt the plug in her, and found herself not a second sooner in a cozy green park. Haler, Smokeswind, and Halo were with Kat when they went in. They were all dressed the same. Black sunglasses, black shoes, coat, hair (Kat and Smokeswind at least) and not to mention black watches. Kat had black sunglasses with white tips and white frames around hers. She usually liked to have a small but unique thing about her than the others usually did.  
  
The group checked out a burger joint, and even Smokeswind had tried to tell Kat about the great joys of beer, but Kat politely objected to it. She was clean and she'd rather stay that way! Plus, she noted that's what the strange smell around Smokeswind was, when he came back from a "boys night out".  
  
It had begun to get cloudy in the matrix, and before they knew it the entire group were almost swimming through the streets to get home. So, the next and final stop for the group was an old abandoned building. There they could easily reach a phone line and contact Trevor. They taught Kat to come here if there was any immediate emergency, because this was a phone that the agents did not know about. When the group began to phone call back to Zion, Kat decided to go back outside to see the rainfall. As Kat walked outside, she stared straight up at the rain. She loved to see each individual drop fall to the ground. It was her small get away from everything. It was just so beautiful. Everything was to her. She didn't know why war was war, or why people got mad at others and fought and killed for no reason. Kat closed her eyes and exhaled. She wanted to be completely void of any feeling of anger. She didn't want what had happened to so many others to happen to her. She was a peaceful person, always searching for beauties in others, even when others couldn't find it. Suddenly, her sweet silent moment was broken when she heard footsteps approach her. She opened her eyes and looked straight ahead. She couldn't see the person's face, just their silhouette. For some reason Kat had a real bad feeling about this guy. He just didn't seem normal. Usually, Kat would get to know someone before she decided if they were weird, or normal; this guy just seemed.so different. Like the air around him just stopped in respect.or fear. Whoever this ...guy was, she wasn't sticking around. She turned slowly, and headed toward the building. There were many parked cars near the building, and Kat was striding by, she got to close to one and set off the alarm. Kat leaped back in surprise and fear, instinctively, she looked back to see the reflection of a streetlight. But, soon came a menacing shadow. Kat suddenly had a feeling of Deja' Vu, but went from a fast walk, to a full-blown sprint. The brown door leading into the building was knocked down from Kat's hard kick. She sprinted up the stairs and directly to where her group members had told her to go. She tried to call one of them, but she realized they had all gone out of the matrix, thinking she would follow, after she was done looking at the rain. She ran up, and up, and ran to the room. She heard a door slam. He was following her.  
  
Kat didn't know who this freak was but.wait. She paused for a moment. She looked around her; the room leading to the phone was.yellowish orange. Kat felt some sensation come over her, and suddenly almost became paralyzed with fear. Thankfully, for a small voice in her head that said, "RUN NOW!" she finally came over her trance like state. Kat flew into the room, but heard a loud noise. It sounded kind of like a hissing sound. Kat looked around her and saw mist filling the room.  
  
She was confused.why was the room filled with mist? Then she heard the footsteps again. She looked up and choked from shock. First, she saw his fist, his chest, then his face. Kat was doing this again; she had seen all this in. Her dream. Then it all came flooding right back to her. She screamed and made a mad dash towards the phone in the other room, she saw the phone ringing. If she could just get through this door she'd make it! Kat ran as fast as she ever could and ever would run, and grabbed the phone. She only had to hold it up to her ear, but someone pulled her back. Kat let out a panicked gasp and the phone was on the ground. She was then pinned to the wall, and came face-to-face, eye to sunglasses, with Agent Smith.  
  
*************okay more chapters DEFINETELY coming! Please rr! Or I'll just write this story simply for my own entertainment! ( ^_^ thank yoU! 


	2. My scent

The second chapter! *quote* hold on to your butts *unquote* Disclaimer: look at the first chapter!! :D  
  
Kat struggled under her captor's arms. She never even knew she could be so afraid. If she had any water left in her, she would have lost it by now. Smith just glared at her from behind his sunglasses. He then began to speak to her. "Kat," He said as if he were studying the word itself. He looked at her, she looked away from him, but she just couldn't look at him. "Well, Mrs. Carter.. you really wanted to meet me?" She gave a shocked squeak. He smiled threateningly. "Well, here I am, in the flesh, want an autograph?" He said sarcastically. Then his smile faded and he gripped her tighter than before, almost suffocating her. "I should kill you; filth, virus, and worst of all," he looked her dead in the eye "human."  
  
He began to tighten his grip on her and she tried to flail to get away, but he was just too strong! She gave up and lost her footing and fell a bit forward. Her head landed on Smith's shoulder. Everything stopped. Kat expected him to choke her to death for that, but he didn't do that, in fact he didn't do...anything. He pushed her back to the wall, a little more gently, and almost with a confused face on his look, neared her again. She panicked with fright, and began to breathe faster as his face neared hers. He stopped very close to her face, very close. He then went to her neck and began to....smell her? Kat did not know what was going on, but, she still couldn't find any reason to stop panicking; she couldn't stop it anyways she was freaked out. Smith smelled her, and she felt every exhaled breathe of air. It almost calmed her, except she remembered who this was. He drew back his head and stared at her without any emotion. He looked her over a bit, and said. "No.I won't kill you." He seemed to be deciding his words. "You don't smell like....them." Kat was just as confused as Smith now. Was it her perfume he liked? Wait..wait...how could he LIKE it!? He's a freaking machine!!  
  
This all seemed to be going through Kat's head when he smiled and spoke once more. "No, I won't kill you, but I won't let you go.you'll be my prisoner." He grinned a mischievous grin. "You could be of some use to me."  
  
He let her go and she dropped to the ground, completely and utterly stunned. He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to move. He pulled her back for a moment and whispered in her ear. "It's better if you just listen to me from now on. It will make it easier on you."  
  
"Where is she again!?" The group yelled almost simultaneously when they learned that Kat had not come out yet. Trevor stared at the screen completely spent. He had seen the entire thing, and he hadn't done a thing about it. Still staring at the screen he spoke again in monotone. "With Smith," he sighed and laid his face down on his arms on the keyboards. "He was chasing her and she wasn't fast enough.." The group lay silent, and then suddenly without any warning, Trevor turned back and yelled at them. "Why didn't you WAIT for her!?" Smokeswind spoke. "We had no idea Smith was even near the area! So don't blame us, you're the one who saw everything! You never even told us she was still back there!" "But, you knew she was out there and you left anyways!" "Well, we wouldn't have if we HAD KNOWN!"  
  
Smokeswind was about to sock Trevor for being so stupid. But, he did have to admit it was his fault too. You don't just leave a new recruit out in the rain.literally. But, that didn't mean he didn't want to knock him out any less. Halo intervened before the boys decided not to discuss this any longer with just words. "Listen," she cried, "Kat is still back there and whoever's fault it is, we might as well not spend our time arguing and find her and get her back!" "Your insane!" Trevor yelled. "That's Smith you're talking about! Smith! I don't even know why he kept her alive..." The group stayed silent. Haler broke the silence and suggested they tell her father what happened; he'd know what to do. They all agreed and Trevor volunteered to watch the code to see what else was going on.  
  
Kat found herself being pushed into another floor of the abandoned building. There wasn't much in the apartment.only a broken old sofa and a dirty old toilet in a dirty old bathroom. But, there was something that caught her eye. A window. A simple window that was left open. Kat neared it and looked outside, to a delightful view. It was still raining, and the sky had gotten darker. It smelled so good to her. She turned back to Smith. He was just staring at her. "Why do you do that?" he asked her. "Do what?" "...look at the rain, why do you do it? Have you never seen it?"  
  
Kat smiled (yes, even she was surprised at that) because it's beautiful. Smith paused. Beauty? Beauty? What's beauty? Is it a naked woman, in which he had heard some men say when he passed a local strip bar...but other than that, Smith didn't understand beauty. Kat could see the confusion, and tried to explain it to him. "The rain is beautiful, because it is peaceful, soft, and part of nature." Smith's expression moved from to confusion to anger. "Emotions," He spat, "The ultimate weakness of humans, you fall so easily to emotions such as beauty, and love that you don't even notice your own kindred is falling." Kat stared at Smith and whispered more to herself than he. "Beauty isn't an emotion, it's the effect of one. And, maybe if you could see it, you wouldn't be so grumpy."  
  
Unfortunately, Smith had neared her and heard what she just mumbled. He spun her around and held her tightly. "And, what emotion might stop me from killing you right now? Guilt? Sadness? Attachment?" he smirked, "Tell me what beauty comes from those emotions." He shoved her back and turned to stride away. After he left, Kat fell on the floor and began to cry. She knew there was so much evil in the world, but for someone to not even see how beautiful one simple thing was..... just....unimaginable. It hurt her to see just how evil he truly was. But, she honestly and deeply believed there was beauty in everything. No matter how they may appear at first, you just have to warm up to them first.  
  
Smith stood outside her door and heard her weep. He didn't understand humans at all.  
  
The end! Of chapter 2! ^_^ please again rr reviews and helpful criticism help me make you make me make the story make you make me happy! ( :D ^_^ SO REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	3. A Chill to Kill

Chapter 3: A Chill to Kill  
  
Kat woke up to an almost pitch black room. She looked around her, panic slowly setting in. She quickly realized where she was, and worse, whom she was with. She sighed heavily; Kat could have sworn she heard something break. She shivered with a hard chill; she could almost see her breathe in the air. And, she had nothing but her jacket on. Wait a moment. Her jacket? She could contact her group and .... Kat stopped thinking about that and hit her forehead with the heel of her hand. "Duh, Kat, they've probably talked about that, it just seems a bit.. Ooh, I don't know what 's the word for it..uh, let's see here now Kat. It starts with a IM and ends with an Possible." Kat nodded to herself as she finished the word, "Impossible!" She shook her head and placed it between her hands and shivered. "Face it kitty, your stuck here with Agent Smith, a machine who just.....isn't possible. I just don't see how he can't see it... Everything is so." Something cracked.  
  
Kat jerked and glanced up in the blackness to see, well, blackness. But, She knew better. She knew someone (guess who) was in the room with her. Kat wanted to say something, but the sound was never heard again. Her eyes strained to see something, anything that might have moved, but it was nothing she could see. She lowered her head softly and closed her eyes, feinting sleeping. But, she before she could stay awake long enough to hear if the noise was moving again, she fell asleep.  
  
Smith had heard Kat wiggle, and rustle uncomfortably in her sleep. He thought that it was because of the unusual chill the night brought. But, as he listened he realized he could hear what she was saying. He looked up from his perch on the upper stairs, and walked slowly to her room. As he listened, he came closer to her unstill figure and just stared at her. She was crying whispering and muttering something about, flowers and burning bushes, and she even mentioned his name. He just looked at her. She wished he could see what she saw in the world. "Please, no, listen birds.....beauty, cant.......Why don't you see?" those were her mutterings.  
  
Smith attempted to move closer, but stepped on a piece of glass. Her sunglasses. They crunched under his foot, and she stirred and awoke. She immediately looked around the darkness seeking him. But, just when Smith was about to say something, he realized she couldn't see him. She stayed awake and even began to speak to herself. He shifted his weight on his other foot, so as not too make more noise, but, when his foot lifted, the glass shifted making more noise. And, she quickly noticed this one too. This time he could see her glare into the darkness. It almost seemed she could pierce it with such a dark stare.  
  
But, eventually, she slowly lowered her head and closed her eyes. Smith knew she probably was still awake, and confirmed it 2 minutes later when he heard her snoring peacefully. He stepped off the glasses, careful to not wake her again, and made his way back to the upper stairs. He sat down and closed his eyes. He didn't like what he was feeling. Cold.  
  
He almost shivered and wrapped his arms around him to keep him warmer. He cursed, why was he feeling so much now? Ever since Mr. Anderson had freed him, and he had chosen the way to exile instead of deletion, he had been feeling this way. And, now look where it took him! He was considered a traitor from the agents, and had no help from the mainframe. He wondered why he didn't choose deletion. He wondered if he even knew what he was doing. Was he afraid of deletion? No......but, Smith curled up even tighter when he felt a slight breeze fly in.  
  
He didn't understand why, or how, but he just wanted out again. Out for good, out of this life, he couldn't find any other way. There was no other way for Smith. He just....existed in exile. He was alone.. and outcast from his own kind. He should have chosen deletion and been remembered as a hero, a brave agent who gave up his code for his only purpose. But, no, he had been too scared. And, now was hiding with a prisoner in exile, like a coward. He scoffed, and lifted his head angrily towards Kat's room.  
  
Who cares, so he was alone, so he was a coward, so he was cold, it didn't matter a drop. Because he could do something no one else could, or ever will be able to do. Not even Mr. Anderson. Clone. He could corrupt and clone his own, so fast it seemed already a little less than half the city was already corrupt and dead. He smiled a content smile. And, she thought he cared. He laughed; emotions were the ultimate weakness. His smile faded and he looked up at Kat's door. And, he knew he was the biggest hypocrite to ever be exiled.  
  
Kat awoke the same morning, but only to find that the sun had finally risen. She found that she could barely move from the biting cold. She shivered, and she found horrified that she could not stop shivering. She bit her lower lip; trying to say something, get anything out. But, nothing came. She couldn't even feel the warm blood that began to run down her chin from her chill. Kat looked up and managed to get a noise out. "Smith," Then she shook harder and began to feel herself become unconscious. Smith heard her small plea, and looked to see what was wrong with the filthy (yet quite a decent smelling) human.  
  
When he walked in, his mouth almost dropped in shock. She was shivering and she couldn't stop. Smith walked up closer and faster to her, and felt her head. She had hypothermia. If he didn't get her warm, she would go into a coma and die. His bait dead. So, he picked her up and carried her to the basement, where the heat generator was. When he picked her up, she opened her eyes just enough to see her broken sunglasses on the floor. Kat looked up at Smith, behind his own, and fell into a cold coma.  
  
Smith ran down to the basement and tried to find some blankets. Then he realized what a fool he was being. So he was about to go out and steal some, when he realized she had stopped breathing. Smith rushed to her side, and found she was breathing, but not enough to keep her from dying soon. He gathered her near the heat generator, but it was almost too chilled to heat her. Smith looked around for anything he might get her, so that she'd live, but found nothing to his ultimate annoyance. She whispered, something about love, and how she'd miss her mom's cookies. He finally just decided to give her his jacket. He took it off and wrapped her in it. But, that most likely wouldn't do it all the way. She needed more heat, so he took her into his arms, and cradled her to keep more heat in then what was coming out.  
  
In only hours, Kat's cheeks returned to their normal live color, and she was saved. Smith decided it was best if they stayed down in the basement for heat in case of another ice night. He placed her on a soft blue sofa where she could sleep peacefully, and awake happily. Smith was just staring at her. She was incredible for a human. She was a fighter. Even though he knew he just stole her away for only a day now, she seemed to be just....different. Almost odd in a way. He noticed she had some hair on her face, and he went to wipe it off, but he stroked her face in the process. She didn't wake, but seemed more at peace. He almost felt glad she was still with him....almost. He walked away to clone more bodies, and when he was gone, Kat put her hand on the place where he stroked her, and said a quiet. "Thank you."  
  
If this is sounding like anyone's story, I would ask that you forgive me, because the main person who inspired me was The Chosen Shadow, but I was inspired also by a mixture of stories, so please forgive and no sue, if you like, I hope you do! Thank you! :D Dorysblue! *_* ^_^ 


	4. Restless Recovery: reflection

Disclaimer: lalala, oops wait a moment! Look on chapter one for reference to me not creating or doing any of that jazz.whoops! Oh, now look what you made me do!  
  
^_^ 4th chapter  
  
Restless Recovery  
  
The next day, Kat woke up to find herself covered by a black jacket.  
^ Well that wasn't there before ^ she thought. Smith entered the room and laid down some food. Kat just stared at him. Smith stared back at her. Finally, when the silence became unbearable, Smith just had to ask. "Why are you staring at me?" Kat looked at his sunglasses. "Why don't you ever take those off?" "Because I do not." "But, why? Doesn't it get dark?" "No, I am used to it." "Take them off," "Why?" "Because I want to see your eyes." "Why?" "Because, I want...to see what color they are." Smith's eyebrow cocked. This human definitely wasn't what he thought her to be, she didn't even try to escape yet. When Smith didn't do anything, Kat reached slowly for his sunglasses. Without even expecting it, Smith backed away from her reach. His expression showed nothing but confusion. He seemed to be feeling this more often, he silently realized. Kat smile and giggled a bit. Smith wanted to know why she was laughing at him, but right now he just wanted to really get away from her. He had spent much too much time with this human. She looked around the room in a bit of confusion and asked. "Why are we here?" Smith explained to her last night. She stared at him a bit, and then said. "So, you brought me here to save me..right?" She smiled at his glare.  
  
He didn't answer anymore of her irritating questions. He walked out of the room, and began to wonder when her colleagues would be coming for her. The more he could get, the more he could clone. But, he needed live bait. And, he knew they were going to be watching him. He smiled a bit to himself in thinking, "They probably think it's way too risky to send anymore down here.," His smile got bigger as so did his ego. He actually kind of liked, that some people were actually afraid of him, especially Zion's resisters. He decided to let her stay here for a bit, as if to calm her fear of him, so she wouldn't be so difficult to handle. But, as it seemed this meeting her this morning, that wouldn't be a problem.  
  
Later on in the late morning, Kat was feeling much warmer and better. She was now becoming restless. Smith was amazed at her, she had healed so quickly, emotionally that is. He expected a fine recovery, but for anyone who was captured and almost died of hypothermia, she was a fighter. Smith went outside her room to look outside one of the windows at his clones. He saw them making more; they were doing just fine.  
  
Kat walked out of the room and ran to Smith. He looked at her without any emotion. "Smith, I would like you to come with me." She began to run away from him, and he of course had to follow her. She ran outside, but he caught her and held her still. "You cannot escape me," He snarled. She sighed. "I know that, but I wanted you to see something...will you come with me?" He didn't at first, but he slowly gave in and let her go. Let the human have her entertainment, he thought. While she still can.  
  
Kat led Smith to a park, and sat down on a bench. She invited him to sit next to her, but he only stared at her. She gave up trying to socialize with him, and looked out to the lake. Some, kids were playing, but, there were definitely less people in the city. And, she knew exactly why. After sitting there in complete silence for several minutes, Kat finally said, "Smith," He looked at her again and said. "Yes?" She pointed toward the lake and he looked towards it. "What? Is there something in the water?" She nodded and stood up next to Smith. She grabbed his hand and pointed toward the reflection of the sun in the lake. He didn't like the fact that she was touching him, but he couldn't help smelling her again. He mentally kicked himself for being so stupid, and focused on what she was trying to show him. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked him. "I do not see what is so beautiful, that's what water does when the sun is out, reflect it."  
  
Kat sighed again. But, this time she again tried to remove his sunglasses; he turned his face away from her. Then she tried to show many other things that were gorgeous in nature, but Smith was like a stone. He just looked at them like workers, doing their job. Not beautiful, not ugly, just there. Kat just about gave up. She didn't realize he was going to be so hard to convince that there was beauty in the world. She began to go back to the building. Smith followed, but took one last look back to the park. He began to notice something, but decided it was not relevant, and followed Kat back to the apartment. It was already evening. 


	5. Blue like mine and a secret Venom

Chapter: 5 Blue, like mine, and secret venom  
  
The next day, Kat was awoken, by a most unusual sensation. She heard Smith, saying something, but couldn't quite focus. Finally, she felt herself being lifted off the ground and let go. The fall wasn't far, but it woke her up! She looked above and saw Smith, his head tilted to the side like a confused puppy. "Why did you just pick me up and drop me!?" She said in a half awake half still wanting sleep mood. His expression didn't change but he said simply, "I didn't," She stared at him squinting. "You were dreaming, and you were thrashing around. I tried to control you, but you didn't let me near, so I began to try to wake you up by yelling," He actually smiled slyly. "I guess it worked better than I thought, you flew right off the sofa," She murmured a slight "Yeah, I know, talk about a rude awakening,"  
  
She grumpily got up off the floor and walked right by him into the shower upstairs. It was dirty, but the only way to get clean. After being refreshed she stepped out and looked in her jacket pocket. She found some of her perfume. She stared at it for a while, and sprayed it all over her body. Smith was outside her apartment when she came out. He looked at her and said. "I have something to show you." She stared at him confused, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. She had to follow. When they past the park, and larger of the buildings, he turned to her and said, "Close your eyes." Kat suddenly felt fear. He was going to kill her, wait; he was going to clone her. He was going to do it way out here so no one would see it. But, for some reason she felt that wasn't quite the reason. She felt him pick her up and lead her to another part. He put her down and said, "Open your eyes." She did. And she gasped when she saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.  
  
An empty field of grass and trees lay in the sunlight, and pink and white flowers were sprouting everywhere. And, there was a blue pond with orange and white coy in the water. Kat couldn't even speak she was so taken back with surprise and joy. Smith stood behind her watching her, amused. He watched her take in all the sites and smells. Soon, she turned around and had the biggest grin on her face. She ran to him and gave him the biggest bear hug she ever could manage. Smith, on the other hand, was taken back by her. She was so friendly to him. He had never known such kindness.....from anybody before. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, and held her. He smelt her silky black hair; it smelt like flowers. It smelt good, really good. None of the other people whom he had ever met smelt this good. "You smell good." Smith said as the hug ended. Kat looked up into his sunglasses. She reached up slowly, and removed them swiftly. Smith might have been more surprised with that conclusion more than she was. Kat stared into his clear blue eyes, and smiled. "They're blue." she said her smile getting sheepish "Blue....like mine."  
  
Even though Smith was not usually a machine to mess with, for some reason he tolerated Kat. Her reaction to what he showed her yesterday was........cute. Smith blinked and almost socked himself for thinking this way, with ......emotions. Smith sighed; he had been developing emotions long before Kat. Even before Mr. Anderson. That name drove smith insane with anger. Ah! Anger! Another emotion! Smith rubbed his temple, that was it. He would try to have as little as possible of connection with her. Her. Kat. It would be difficult now since well, he had grown.....attached to the little human. Attachment. Smith shook his head, yes, he'd better end this now.  
  
When Kat woke up that morning, she felt that yesterday went quite well. Well? It went GREAT! Kat was so proud of herself and even more, Smith! She had shown Smith beauty, and he showed her it right back! She was making progress, and even, maybe if she could stay long enough, she could break his shell once and for all. She smiled and walked outside her door.  
  
Kat came out of the apartment to see Smith standing outside as usual. She ran up and gave him a hug. He tried to ignore her presence/smell. She pulled away and looked at his face. Her usually jolly attitude was fading quickly as she looked at his sunglasses. She reached for them again, but smith grabbed her hand mid-way, and met her with a glare. Kat was wide eyed. Something had happened. Something bad. Smith let her hand go and stood up straight. He was looking at something near the wall when he spoke. "I do not want you around me any longer." He said. Kat almost seemed sad, yet confused as well. But, Smith couldn't see her, he didn't want to. So he kept going. "I am letting you go."  
  
Kat's mouth almost fell to the floor. He was letting her go..home! She was about to speak when he said. "You can call them this afternoon if you'd like. It does not matter to me." Kat looked at him and wondered why he wasn't looking at her. But, she couldn't wait to see her friends again and her father, and the ship, Zion....but, for some reason. Kat didn't really want to go. "Why are you letting me go? Wasn't I your bait?" Smith met her stare. She continued. "You're not going to even kill me? Why?" Kat asked inquisitively. Smith looked away again and said. "You.are different....and I am afraid......" He stopped; he just admitted he was afraid of what might happen if she stayed. "You bother me, just leave me now! Go!" He barked at her suddenly. She stepped back a few feet, but didn't go to the phone exit. "Why don't you leave? Or, would you like me to kill you?" He asked menacingly as he neared her. Kat stood her ground and looked down at the ground. "Why don't you run? Run back to Zion and tell them that Smith is actually afraid! Do you think they'll believe you? Do you think any of them would trust you again? Well, if you'd prefer I can save you the humiliation and end it now!" He came not more than an inch in front of her. "Well!?" Kat didn't budge, but she spoke quietly.  
  
"I don't' want to leave." Smith almost thought he had mistaken her words for a moment, but as she went on, it quieted his doubt. "I don't think you want me to leave either. And I personally believe that you are making me leave and treating me rudely to scare me away. You're trying to get rid of me so, I .....you won't end up liking me." She looked up at him. He couldn't even speak, that's exactly what he was thinking. "I know, I saw it in your eyes, that day you took me to that beautiful place, I knew you had something in you." She kept going monotone, "And, I really want to stay with you Smith, that's the truth and if what I have said is completely and utterly wrong then you can just kill me, because I am not going to budge from this spot." Her head was still up, but she closed her eyes. "Do with me what you will."  
  
He just stared at her. He completely admired her. He thought she was beautiful. But, she had emotions, and she was so strong. Smith was so confused up to this point, when he felt like he should do something to comfort her. He came up closer to her and pulled her chin up higher. She opened her eyes, and he took off his sunglasses. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and reached down to kiss her. He kissed her passionately, it was slow at first, he wasn't quite sure how it worked, but she seemed to have mastered it. And he loved it. He loved her. He had no idea, not even the slightest clue on how good it felt to be in love, and be loved in return. When the kiss ended, Kat began to cry. Smith wondered why.but realized it probably wasn't in sadness, but in joy. Kat flung herself on Smith and kept crying. He held her and stroked her back. She managed to get out a few words between sobs. "I....never wa, want......to leave you!" He just held her there and kissed her hair. "Neither do I," he thought, "neither do I."  
  
After she had quieted down her tears, she told Smith that she should return to her friends and father just for the moment so, they wouldn't worry about her anymore. But, Kat thought twice about it, and knew that the great Agent Smith, wouldn't just "let her go," She tried to explain to him that it would need to seem as if he was still the enemy. And, if he just let her go, then it would seem suspicious. Smith seemed to agree with this, but suggested that she tell Zion that she had just escaped. She grinned at him. "I couldn't escape last time, what makes it any different this time? You going soft?" He frowned. He didn't like being called soft. She laughed and told him she was just joking. He still frowned, he didn't quite understand all these emotions; he knew the more he denied them the more trouble they'd cause bothering him. "I'll arrange a meeting with Smokeswind, Halo and the team to come down and get me, then you can give whatever message you want to the Zion Trust. Smith nodded. It was a deal.  
  
"Commander Carter!" Cried Smokeswind, "Commander, Commander! I have news of Kat!" Com. Carter turned in his chair to see Smokeswind fly through the open chamber door. "Well, speak up now, we don't have all day!" He said hurriedly. Smokeswind stood up respectively and spoke enthusiastically. "Sir! Your daughter is alive! In fact, she is perfectly healthy and unhurt!" Smokeswind was out of breath when he finished that. "What! How do you know!?" The Commander asked. Smokeswind smiled as he told Com. Carter about the message she left. Com. Carter smiled. His daughter was alive! But, she was still in the hands of that beast Smith. Smokeswind spoke up, "Sir, he said meet him tomorrow at the alley next to where she was caught." The Commander looked up at Smokeswind. "You plan to do things his way?"  
  
Smokeswind almost stopped breathing when he heard him say that. "What do you mean, sir?" The Commander shook his head. "That's what his plan is..to get all of you in one place and BAM! Kill you!" But Smokeswind shook his head and cried out, "But it was Kat's voice! I promise you! And, she said everything will be fine if you do things HIS way!" Commander shook his head. "No, he could have been manipulating her," Smokeswind just stared at him. "We are not going in?" "No." "But what about your daughter!?" Smokeswind screamed. "What about Kat!?" Just, then, Trevor (who had been listening outside the door) came in and said.  
  
"You know Commander, earlier you said he could have just been manipulating her...well, I may have more proof of that than you may need to know," Trevor told him about what he had seen go one between Smith and Kat and their "relationship". Com. Carter looked in awe as his story went on. But, Smokeswind replied abruptly in the middle of it. "You lie!"  
  
Trevor stared in disgust at Smokeswind. "Why should I lie about such an important subject? This is her life! I saw them kiss with my very own eyes Smokeswind!" Trevor and Smokeswind went on arguing on how it was the truth and how Trevor is just a big liar, that Kat is loyal to Zion and would not do such things. While they were arguing, the Com. yelled, "Silence!"  
  
The two recruits stared silently at the Commander. "Whatever goes on, whatever he said, whatever she/he might have ...done, this is not going his way! We will not send any I repeat ANY resistances out there after her, it's just too risky. "But sir!" "That's an order Smokeswind! I dismiss you from my sight!" roared the Commander. Smokeswind stared at the Commander for a few troubled moments, and then gave up. He saluted and walked out, but not before a glaring at Trevor.  
  
Smokeswind was sitting alone in the ship the Sacrifice, when Trevor walked in. Sensing a presence, and not caring who it was, he replied shortly, "Go away," Trevor simply ignored this and sat next to him. There was a bit of silence between them. Then Trevor broke the silence.  
  
"You know, we don't have to do things the Commander's way either." Smokeswind scoffed and looked away. "Really, we need to do what's best for Kat, and waiting for a surprise attack from the Zion Trust, isn't helping," Smokeswind couldn't help but silently agree within his own worried thoughts. Smokeswind replied, "I know, I don't' like waiting either, but....he's her father, what are you going to do?" Smokeswind looked at him directly. "Disobey him?" Trevor smiled. Smokeswind was completely shocked, but before he could tell Trevor how nuts he was, Trevor spoke first. "I understand we could be held for disobedience to the Council, but I mean what's that punishment to Kat...oh wait. I forgot. She's probably in steady hands already.." He never got to finish.  
  
Smokeswind pinned him up to the wall in one swift movement and stared at him in the eyes. "You are a freaking liar Trevor," Trevor managed to say out of shock, "No I am not, and even if I was, that doesn't change the fact that Kat is there and not here safely." Smokeswind (after a moment) nodded his head and defeat and let Trevor down. He put his head in his hands and mumbled. "Even if we did somehow manage to do that without getting caught, how would we save Kat? I mean that's Smith. We'd be completely down, even with our weapons, we'd never stand a chance Trevor." Trevor leaned down and said to him, "that's where Bio comes in," "What?" Smokeswind looked up at Trevor like he was mad. "You mean Chemistry? Man, I failed that subject in high school!"  
  
Trevor shook his head, "No, I mean my friend Bio. He works specially with armory and, of course, chemistry. He studies all that chemical war fare." Smokeswind lifted his head up and glared at Trevor, "You're mad," "No I am not. I talked to him 2 days after Kat's capture, and he said that he and his team (who are specially designed to decoding) had made a serum to destroy special coding from the inside out. It's called, the Virus Control Serum. It's only been tested once, but it worked. It took down the agent." Trevor grabbed Smokeswind's jacket and made him look at him closer.  
  
"We could use that on Smith," He smiled, "What more of a surprise is that, then to have a code destroying agent get a literal sense of taste of his own medicine?" Smokeswind shook his head and made Trevor let go. He stood up and said, "So, I mean is he just going to, hand it over to us? Come on man! Have some common sense! He's part of that new research group if you're explaining this to me correctly. They won't let us have it if they think we are going to do some crazy suicide mission with it." Trevor stared blankly at him. "Well, Smokeswind, if that's what you really think, then I will just find Halo, and Haler to come with me. And, if not them others, and if no one else, than I will go myself." Smokeswind threw up his arms and was about to tell Trevor how crazy he was when again, Trevor beat him to it. "Please, Smokeswind, Bio will let us have the serum if he knows it's for a good purpose..don't' you call this a good purpose?"  
  
Smokeswind couldn't disagree. He sighed, defeated. Trevor continued after a small silence, "We will meet Smith and Kat tomorrow in that alley, this way, we'll make sure that the threat of mankind is gone......forever."  
  
*****woah!! This is the end of chapter 5 folks! Keep reviewing and reading if you like me to continue....well even if you didn't I would have to finish, just so not to drive me crazy about it! Lol ^_^ 


	6. The Late Morning

The late morning. Long chapter:::::::::  
  
After Trevor had spoken with the rest of the team, he went to the chemistry lab to look for Bio.  
  
"Bio, hey Bio!" Bio was sitting at his desk looking through a tiny microscope at even tinier specks. He didn't even budge to look at Trevor.  
  
"Bio, we need your help. I'll just get straight to the point.....listen, our friend has been taken hostage by Smith, and we really need the Virus Control serum. Please, this is for a person's life.Hello? Bio!?" Trevor glared at Bio whom didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence. "Hey! Bio! Look man, this is serious!" He grabbed Bio's shoulder and spun him around to face him. Bio looked completely surprised to see Trevor. "Trevor! What are you doing here? You know that the lab is closed for the morning." Trevor looked up at the clock. "It's 11:05! C'mon! This is a person's life we are dealing with here," Bio put his hands up, "I know, I know, I heard you the first time," He turned back to the microscope. "This is the Virus Control serum, this of course is just a megabyte of how much you should really use in a dangerous situation, but, just look at the result!"  
  
Trevor looked inside of the microscope to see bazillion tiny blue specks, be covered with a silver white looking substance. "What is going on?" Bio stood up and explained, "The blue specks are chemicals that are related to the matrix. The chemicals found here can ironically be created in our own computers to generate a small portion of..well anything! The white silk, which is the name we dubbed it, is the Virus Control serum. If you look closely, you will see a chemical unbalance in the two, and soon the blue will turn to red and disintegrate,"  
  
Sure enough, Trevor watched as the small white silk devoured and destroyed the blue coding cells. Trevor didn't look up as he watched the magic serum work, but he asked, "How long does this usually take to work? And, I mean on an agent. I know you tried it once too." Bio chuckled and said proudly, "Ah, yes, we took down that agent with only two serums! It was an amazingly fast process, but you must use both in order to destroy the entire being. Otherwise you would just have damaged code floating around."  
  
"But, wouldn't that just eventually kill off the agent?"  
  
"Well, yes, but it could take oh, I don't know, maybe hours, or even days. This way, with two serums, it works in a matter of minutes, or even seconds. It all really depends on how much you give the agent. Like, for example, the agent we tested it on, we had only 5mg in the injection. And, we used two, too. So it was really 10mg to begin with, but handling this is extremely dangerous."  
  
Trevor was still fascinated in the tiny specks of red now, only maybe, 70 of the small original code were left. "Why is it so dangerous? You're killing an agent, I'd figure that as a positive," Bio's tone became suddenly very serious, "Because, if anything, or anyone gets hit with this stuff, Trevor, it could kill them."  
  
Trevor looked up from his trance of looking at all the white silk, now covering every single blue dot. They had begun to disintegrate and most already had. He stood straight up and looked at Bio in the eye. "You're telling me you guys invented a serum that kills agents and people?" Bio straightened himself up, and said nervously, "Well, yes, it's the only way, we haven't found a special type of coding (or at least have any) from any agents. Not any specific ones at least. So, we just made a serum that destroys code, and it works Trevor! It works! We might be able to win this war if all the agents in the matrix have been deleted!" Trevor came closer to Bio, "But you're forgetting one thing, Agents' have the power to 'body hop' so, after you 'destroy them' they are actually in another body."  
  
"Actually, that's not a problem we have to worry about! You see the first vial of this serum was created inside the matrix. And, the guy who made it used it on an agent that he had been running from. He turned as the agent was about pull out its gun, and fired a dart filled with the serum at the agent. The agent was too close and was hit with it. The vial had exactly 11mg in it. Even though the agent pulled out the dart in only 2 seconds later, it killed him in 25 seconds. His code was completely deleted. The guy who shot him, saw only a minute later a young lady who had been standing there for about 30 seconds see the whole ordeal. She ran away, and he followed. But, he never saw her turn into that agent, or any agent for that matter. The agent's code had been completely destroyed. It was erased from any files that might have kept it. An easier way of putting it is that we basically give the agents' a taste of their own medicine. Like Smith, it works almost identically to Smith's power of cloning. But, instead of just replacing code with a new one, it destroys any traces of it at all in that being. But, unfortunately, getting back to your friend, I am not licensed to even be giving you this information. It's just way to risky and not to mention illegal!"  
  
Trevor put both his hands on both of Bio's shoulders. "Listen," he began, "I know now what this serum can do. It can save lives. Thousands of lives, because right now inside that very matrix a monster is killing, no to light of a word, murdering hundreds of people each hour, each minute! And, our friend Kat is inside there with him. As a prisoner. My team and I were assigned to meet Smith tomorrow evening near the alley where Kat was caught. Commander Carter thinks it unwise to do things Smith's way, so....." He looked at the microscope across from him. "We are going to do it our way, with that serum. If we destroy Smith, we could eliminate our biggest problem right now......Bio, this is a direct order from the head Commander, hand picked by the council. Will you be the first to disobey him? Kat is his daughter."  
  
Bio shuddered under the thought what would happen if he were responsible for the Commander's only child's blood on his head. He looked over at the microscope, and back at Trevor. "We only have until tomorrow evening Bio, can you make us 2 vials then? And, don't' bother to alert your superior.......he has already known from the Commander himself. He didn't want to tell you because; he didn't want word to get around. This meeting seems much less conspicuous, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
Bio, looked back at Trevor, and nodded heavily. "But be careful Trevor! And, please be if anything, on target when you shoot it out of this," Bio handed Trevor a dart gun. It had two empty vials in it. "I can extract an exact amount later," he looked up at Trevor, and said, "I hope you have good luck getting Kat back, I talked to her once in a while, she was nice to me. But, now leave, it's almost time for the lab to open, and I don't want anyone to see us together now, around such a product,"  
  
Trevor nodded and left, Bio shouted after him, "Come back tomorrow at exactly 6:00 before you leave! The serum will be done and steady by then.."  
  
Trevor gave some thought about this whole thing. Maybe it would work with Smith........it had to! If he could destroy the infamous Agent Smith, he could become a hero! Not only that, but he could even maybe get Kat back! But, soon Trevor's face turned from victorious, to stern in no time at all when he thought of what Kat would do if he shot Smith right in front of her. She would probably never forgive him.  
  
She loved Smith. He knew that......he'd seen that. It had to end. It didn't matter who had to suffer now, it was past the point of no return for him. For both of them, for them all. It was too late. It was she though. Kat.......her. It was all her fault. If she hadn't been so curious in the first place about 'infamous Smith' and caught up in the fact that he was just some trapped code that couldn't get out; maybe this would never had happened. If Kat stopped thinking that Smith was more human than machine, it would never have happened. It was almost sad that Kat had fallen into the whole wolf under sheepskins trick. If she had just started thinking like a human being and seen the truth under the wool, this would never have happened. Trevor looked at the clock.......it was already 11:32.  
  
"Smith," Kat said as she relaxed in the grass, "Come over here," Smith stepped slowly onto the grass and sat down next to Kat. He didn't speak. "Smith, I really want you to see how beautiful life truly is. And, I succeeded.....a bit. But, there is still one major problem." He looked down at her with his dark shades on. "What problem?" She sat up and looked at him, and then she looked over at the cities and park they were currently in. "What do you see?"  
  
Smith gazed around at the sights of trees and silver buildings all around him. He looked back at her, to see her staring into nothing. "I see nothing out of the ordinary," Kat closed her eyes, and whispered, "What do you hear." It wasn't really a question, more of a statement in the way she had said it. More in a way of ........giving up. Smith looked out again and closed his eyes to concentrate on something.....anything. He opened his eyes and said nothing. Kat sighed and answered for him, "Nothing."  
  
He looked into her deep blue eyes and tried to find what she meant. She sighed deeply and he noticed tears in her eyes. Then she spoke almost inaudibly, "Where are all the people, Smith," she turned toward him, "Where is everyone? Where is the noise of the children playing? Where are the bird's songs? Where are the people? Smith............what have you done?"  
  
She stood up and walked away from him. He stayed on the ground and closed his eyes again. He tried to search for the sounds she was explaining to him. But he heard none. "You have to stop this." He turned to look at Kat. She was devoid of any emotion. "You have to stop killing people. Stop hurting me. Stop destroying beauty," He got up and stared at her. "That's what my purpose is." She stared blankly at him. "What purpose? Smith, you don't have a purpose anymore." He felt a sudden shock through him. Was it another emotion? Most likely the one called, shock, surprise, or even pain. What was she saying? Why was she saying this?  
  
"You don't have that purpose anymore, you're 'purpose' is to love me, and, everyone alike. But, that's not what you're doing. You're doing the opposite and murdering countless lives Smith." She walked towards him a bit, "Stop this, or I will never love you. I could never.....I want to love you Smith," she said with some difficulty, "But, how can I love you if you just keep telling yourself that this is your actual purpose? How can I love you if you just can't see the beauty in anything? How can I love you if......," she turned her head down, she couldn't finish.  
  
Smith walked up to her, and held up her chin. "I see beauty," Kat's face curled into shock and confusion, "I see her standing right in front of me." She smiled and kissed him. It was long and involved and again he loved it. After they had broken it, Kat turned away and he held her in his arms. "I am sorry Smith, but I just need more then that, I need to believe you. If you wish to keep your beauty, then you must make some sacrifices." He tightened his grip on her waist and sighed. He had to stop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Smith!" Kat cried as she held out her arms to him. She saw him fall to the ground and roar in pain and anger. She turned to see who had betrayed her. Who lied? "Who lied!?" she screamed. A group of people whose faces she could not see stepped out and began to chant. "Traitor, traitor, traitor, traitor," Kat backed away from them. "NO! I'm not! I didn't mean to!" She looked at Smith who had stopped moving, and was being consumed in what looked to be like a white sheet of liquid. "I never knew! I am so sorry! I betrayed you! It's my fault!" The sky turned black with her despair and she let out a humanly wail. "Sacrifice,"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NOOO!" Kat shot out of Smith's arms and into the grass. Smith was caught unaware and was left lying on the ground alone and bewildered. "Kat?" Kat was panting and screamed. Smith ran to her and grabbed her roughly, he didn't mean to, but she was acting crazy now. "Kat! KAT!" He shook her as gently as he possibly could manage. She choked down her tears, and stared directly up at him. She began to speak frightened, "Wh......who? What, how, what time is it? What happened?" Smith tilted his head to the side, and said, "Why don't you remember? We lay down on the grass when I told you that I would stop, and you fell asleep. Then you just shot out of my arms and here we are! What's wrong with you!?"  
  
She shivered under his cold tone, but answered slowly, "I had a bad, bad nightmare Smith, but this time, I remembered it." She looked down, "I remember it all," "Remember what?" Kat stared up at him, but seemed to have no life in her eyes at all. "Your wretched cry,"  
  
********Thank you for reading, more chapters soon to come, please be patient with me as I am still debating the ending of this piece, I hope you like it so far, and all reviews are welcome (except no put downs okay? I try!) Oh, and I do not know any figurative science names (mg), just ones I have heard or used in my biology class (last year) or TV. /movies. (Credit to phantom of the opera as well). 


	7. The early evening

Chapter: 7  
  
The early evening  
  
Smith was leaning against Kat's room wall, as she stared out the window of her broken bedroom. She was looking out into the wild city. It was always so noisy, so full of joy, life, and all that jazz. It was so odd to just see it so.........empty. Kat couldn't bear to look at her quiet city anymore.  
  
She walked out of her room to see Smith leaning on the wall next to where her door might be. She walked over to him and touched his face. He looked up slowly at her without any emotion. She leaned in to give him a hug. It was more comforting to her than it was to him. When it ended, she held his hand and began to walk away. He followed right next to her. When they were outside, they just kept walking. She never spoke a word. She just held his hand.  
  
"The clones have stopped for now," Smith commented as Kat led him to a nearby wooden bench. She leaned on him when they were sitting. It was so noiseless it almost drove her insane. She sighed and looked up at him and said, "Smith, I feel like I am about to loose something.........something isn't right," He held her and she twisted in his arms. "I don't think we should go through with it," Smith eyed her suspiciously. "I'll call off the return group,"  
  
Smith didn't know what to say. He knew this is exactly what he wanted, but he knew that's not what she really wanted. He held her tighter and replied, "You must go back to your father Kat. He will have been missing you, as well as the rest of your team."  
  
"No one would really miss me except my father, Smith." She gazed into his light blue eyes. "I wasn't really all that popular. I never really got to know any of the team, or any of Zion personally. I have been more to myself than to anyone else. Even when Trevor and I dated, I felt like I could never truly share anything with him. Maybe the person (the only one) I felt like I could just.......relax around was with Smokeswind. I mean I really do like the rest of my team. Halo is great and Haler is funny, but Smokeswind just seems too......oh, just understand me."  
  
That was the end of the conversation. Smith sat in silence as he felt Kat's body begin to relax from its tense state. They watched the sunset begin to flow with dazzling colors of orange and pink. Kat, for maybe the very first time she had been captured (or freed) felt real serenity. Smith found this moment to be quite amusing actually. He felt her sigh happily and at peace while watching the sunset. She was so easily pleased, he thought. Which suddenly made him remember.......  
  
Kat was just about to doze off with such silence and peace right before, she felt Smith urge her up with a quick nudge and pinch on her bottom. She lifted her heavy head up and looked directly into darkness. He smirked, was he actually being playful? He stood up suddenly with half of her still in her arms, and picked her up all the way. She stood unsteadily surprised by his sudden.........friskiness? He grabbed her, and asked her to follow him. She did of course.  
  
Smith took her to a restaurant. She stared up completely baffled and dazed up at the sign. "SUSHI FRESH" Kat couldn't help but smile. She loved this cuisine; she absolutely adored the Japanese ways, and even loved their food! Smith had no lead now; Kat now grabbed his hand and ran inside.  
  
Once inside, she actually found people. Regular human beings! She was so relieved! A happy man came up and showed them to their table.  
  
"A fine dinner for both of you?" Asked the happy man. Kat smiled a toothy grin and hugged Smith's arm. "Yes," then she tilted her head to Smith and said, "his treat." She smiled up at him, and saw that he was smiling too. Not a very big one of course, but just enough to satisfy Kat.  
  
When they were seated, the waitress took Kat's order and left to retrieve it. Kat searched the restaurant and found exactly what she was seeking. More people just like her! Even some with dates!  
  
When the waitress had brought her sushi and crab legs, Kat dug in. She had forgotten how lovely crab tasted. While she was stuffing her face, she noticed Smith was staring at her, almost examining her. She almost burst out laughing in this odd situation, and how it must have looked to others.  
  
Here she was, a pretty young girl who looked decent enough, was now shoving food into her face as if it were the last meal in the world. And, Smith, well, being Smith. He had sunglasses on, but she could almost see what he was thinking through his expression behind shades. She offered him a leg, and then busted out laughing. He stared at it as though it was still alive and moving.  
  
He looked at it a moment longer, then took it. She busied herself with eating, a little more appropriately now, she was getting stares from the staff and others. He picked it up and studied it. He looked to Kat, and she urged him on. He again faced his attention to it, and tried to bite the shell. He pulled back in disgust. She giggled and came around the table to help him. She showed him how to break the shell and handed him a bib. He stared at her with a look that said, "Are you serious?" and she couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter again.  
  
"I'm never taking you there again," Smith said as he strode away from the restaurant. Kat was still thinking about his face, and snorted with delight. "That was unpleasant," He said in a firm tone, though Kat detected some mirth in his stern voice.  
  
"I have never been publicly so embarrassed, and I don't get embarrassed easily. Especially in front of the viru..humans," He stuttered. She didn't bother to correct him; it was normal for him to still have some resentment for humans. Kat knew that they were the reason he exists, but it's also the reason why he suffers. She sighed sadly knowing his pain. His complete existence alone. Created for the burdens of others. She somehow now, couldn't blame his hatred. But, it bothered her endlessly.  
  
The silence remained steady as Smith and Kat walked slowly down the sidewalk hand in hand. Kat stared up, and saw the first star in the sky. She looked down at her watch, but it only said 6:30. She was so amazed how fast time had gone by. She secretly moved her eyes to stare at her Smith. He loved her. She loved him. Sure, Kat would miss him when she left, but she could come back. She would. She vowed to herself she'd return no matter what Zion did to her.  
  
Smith stopped and turned towards her. He held her and pulled something out of his pocket. She gazed on in disbelief, as it seemed to be a jewelry carrier. It was a small burgundy velvet box. It was small and light. The carrier itself was beautiful; Kat couldn't wait to see what was inside. When she opened the delicate holder, she was astonished at the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.  
  
It was silver, which was the first thing she noticed. In the middle of the ring, it had a beautiful red gem. It wasn't a ruby, it was a certain stone, but she had forgotten the name of it. Around the red stone were two dark blue and purple gems. Around the gems, were small intricate pedals, floating out from it. It looked like an exquisite flower. Smith watched her with ultimate pleasure, and help put the ring on her ring finger. It fit just right. Kat was still speechless and her gaze was not broken from the stone. Smith turned the beautiful circle of white gold on her finger, until the bottom was facing up. On the bottom it had engraved. "Smith's Kat".  
  
She grinned up at him, and he held her passionately. He kissed her neck and she kissed his lips when they met hers. "I'm yours Smith," She said silently stroking the back of his neck. "You're mine Kat,"  
  
After that, they turned in for the night. By then, the sky was littered with shimmering stars and galaxies. Kat knew she had only one more day of light to spend with Smith before her return. It would be sad. But she remembered her vow. She held Smith's hand tighter and kissed it. She would come back even if it were the end of her.  
  
********************************* Thank you all for reading and reviewing! (To those that have read lol) more chapters of course on the way, the ending is now clearer to me. 


	8. A Heroes Doubt: A Traitor's Faith

Chapter: 8  
  
A Heroes Doubt: A Traitor's Faith  
  
"Trevor, Trevor!" Smokeswind darted down the narrow halls of the Sacrifice. He ran into the operator's room, where everyone is usually plugged in. He searched the room for the person whom he was seeking, and found him sitting in the chair, in front of the code. Smokeswind ran to him; Trevor's face was not towards Smokeswind.  
  
"Trevor?" Smokeswind glared up at the screen of green and black code. "What happened?" Trevor just stared blankly at it. He didn't answer. He got up out of his chair and walked slowly over to Kat's jacked in body. He just stared at her. Smokeswind tried to decipher the code (he had some training with operation system) but, all he could see was Kat's code in sleep mode. He didn't know what Smith's code was, except maybe for a flash and a glitch in the matrix.  
  
He quit trying to see the pictures of code, and walked over to Trevor. Trevor began to speak softly, but firmly. "I've spoken to Bio. He said the serum should be ready by tomorrow evening. He also gave me the dart gun; I'll teach you to use it soon. Then we can go in the matrix, but we obviously need someone to stay out."  
  
Smokeswind would have volunteered, he knew he could do a mission like this. He could learn. It wasn't that difficult, especially for a fast learner such as Smokeswind. He had the basic information down; he just needed to realize a few glitches here and there. But Trevor killed this train of thought.  
  
"We need you in the matrix Smokeswind. Kat trusts you the most. And I feel the whole situation would go smoother if you were there with her."  
  
Smokeswind didn't argue. He knew that Kat and he had spoken quite a bit. He really hoped that she and he had a good relationship, since he knew she was more of an outcast. Trevor continued. "Haler and Halo will accompany you."  
  
Smokeswind tilted his head for a moment, "Is that all?"  
  
Trevor remained still, "Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, if anyone else outside of us knows, the word will get around and we will get caught, you fool."  
  
"But, Bio kno.," Trevor cut Smokeswind off with a quick answer.  
  
"No he doesn't."  
  
"How did you get the serum then?"  
  
"I told him where we were going, and I told him it was a 'secret mission'. He doesn't know what it's truly about, so he's not going to tell anybody. It's just us Smokeswind." Trevor assured him. Smokeswind took the bait, but had to ask, "Why do we need the serum at all?"  
  
Trevor sighed, and stood up walk to Smokeswind. "Didn't I already explain it to you? Smith needs to die. He needs to see what pain he has caused during his reign. For Kat's sake and everyone else's too!" Smokeswind looked down sheepishly, but said sternly.  
  
"She said he wanted to do it peacefully, as long as it went his way. I just don't' want any unwanted violence if there is no need for any." Trevor came up closer to Smokeswind and told him with frustration in his voice, "Me neither. That's why Smith needs to be deleted. We can't get rid of the murders, until we get rid of the murderer. That's just the dead truth Smokeswind. Trust me! We need to get her out of there."  
  
"I just," Smokeswind chose his words carefully. "I think you may be doing this because you don't....I don't' think you want her........"  
  
"Don't' want her to what? Do die!?" Trevor asked his tone growing irrational.  
  
Smokeswind looked him in the eye, "With another man." Trevor felt something click at that last bold statement. It was true; Trevor honestly didn't care about anyone or anything except his own possessions. Kat was his first. He didn't want to admit it, but the only reason why he volunteered for the ship's operator, was because he heard Kat was going to be in it. Even when he saw she was in danger, he'd rather see her there than in another man's arms. But, his plan obviously backfired. Now, he was stuck as letting her with Smith, or taking it into his own hands.  
  
And, Smokeswind didn't even realize he was falling into a trap. Hopefully, this one wouldn't backfire. Smokeswind was to be the one to blame for Smith's death. Not Trevor. Trevor would just seem as if he was taking extra precautions, but when he would give the serum to Smokeswind, he would do exactly as Trevor said. And, even if he didn't, Smiths death was inevitable.  
  
((2 hours before Smokeswind's arrival))  
  
((Trevor was seated at his operator's seat watching Smith and Kat eat something. It annoyed him to no end. He suddenly didn't care if Kat didn't forgive him for killing the creep. He just had to get rid of this agent. Bio came through the ships front opening and jogged to Trevor. Trevor's eyes were glued to the screens as Bio came towards him and eventually right by his side.  
  
"What do you want Bio, I'm kind of busy," Bio started to talk rapidly. He was afraid that someone had seen him come here and was suspicious. But, he showed Trevor the dart gun. Trevor then just turned his head slightly just to see what would ultimately meet Smith's end.  
  
Bio was frantic in trying to show him how to hold it straight ahead, and never towards you. There were 3 settings on the gun: Hold/safety, Shoot, Automatic. Bio explained to Trevor that whenever the gun was in the upright position, it could be set to any of these before hand. He warned him not to set it to Automatic, because if it were ever to be that and held up at the upright position, it would shoot immediately. Even without a person physically pulling the trigger. And, not to mention with deadly accuracy to the object in front of it. Bio asked who was going in, and Trevor said he was. Bio taught Trevor how to shoot and how to set it. Then he scurried off. Trevor knew before hand he wasn't going in. But, he would send someone in. And he knew exactly what setting to use...))  
  
(Presently)  
  
Trevor sighed and shook his head, "Smokeswind that doesn't' matter. I'm completely over that now. All that matters is her safety." Well, he was only half lying.  
  
Smokeswind didn't respond but looked down at his watch. "Oh, now I remember why I was rushing to get you, Commander Carter, was going to call a meeting. I am pretty sure it was maybe something about Zion's armory, but...."  
  
"We're going to go, don't' worry, he doesn't know. We know Halo and Haler wouldn't tell, and I know Bio wouldn't......he's kind of a nerd." Smokeswind relaxed a bit and he and Trevor sprinted towards the council meeting.  
  
Nothing ground breaking happened, Com Carter just talked about the situation and the Council Trust decided it best if they had a surprise attack. When they could catch Smith at his weakest. Of course, they had no idea when this would be, because Neo was unconscious from a sentinel attack.  
  
The Council Trust came to the conclusion of waiting for more information from the armory apartment, to see how well they'd fair against the bigger problem of the machines invading Zion. The Council Trust didn't see the point of going through so many problems, just for one girl. They finally decided to wait and see, eventually they would strike, but not now. And, probably not very soon either.  
  
*********************************************** Oh, Kay folks! Please keep reviewing and we are getting closer to the ending! So don't' worry.....if you were.....! 


	9. Go Away

Go Away  
  
He didn't wake her. He couldn't. He just wanted to stare at her, watch her sleep, let her be. She was so beautiful when she was this peaceful.  
  
Today she would be gone, let her be.  
  
But it had to be like this. It had to.  
  
It was the best for the both of them. Smith found himself turning his back on her, and walking through the empty building. Outside its walls was the world he knew. The world she knew. The world he would conquer. The world he had to go to. He couldn't stay here with her. He had to remember what it was like before his Kat. He had to remember that program, that Exile, that. . . That Agent. Somehow Smith felt he had lost something. And as he wanders aimlessly, he remembers Mr. Anderson. This is what he has chosen. This hatred, this disgusts. This is all he could know from now on. He couldn't keep his Kat, his little human, he couldn't let her see him killing her kind, and enjoying it. He couldn't let the clones see her that much. He had to protect her, and make her leave. And he couldn't wait until this emotion of bliss. This emotion he believes is not real, is gone.  
  
And then he stops. He doesn't want to forget his love. This feeling he has never known before. This. . . This. . . amazing thing. She was his, his Kat. No one but his. And he takes off his shades. He couldn't be like this.  
  
Then he felt smooth hands grab his hands. He looked over at her, and she was forcing a smile at him. He only looked away. And she turned to him, and grabbed his shoulders, and kissed him on the cheek. And he stood motionless, emotionless, just as an Agent should. She stopped, and saw him hiding his blue eyes away from him.  
  
"Smith. . ." She said.  
  
He closed his eyes, and lowered his head to hit hers.  
  
"Yes, Kat?" He asked.  
  
And they stood together. She fell onto his chest, a tie clip hitting the side of her face.  
  
"Smith." She whispered.  
  
Smith began to gently rock them, as he put her in his arms. Just enjoy this one more time. Feel this emotion, embrace it, then let it go. . .  
  
He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Let her go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Smokeswind!" Trevor cried.  
  
Smokeswind turned to him.  
  
"What?" Smokeswind asked innocently.  
  
"What's he doing?" Trevor commanded.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Smith!"  
  
"Oh, I'm not sure, but everything seems alright for now. Nothing out of the norm."  
  
"When are you planning to leave?"  
  
"I thought we agreed tonight."  
  
"Tonight!?"  
  
"If you're so anxious you do it!"  
  
Trevor turned away. Smokeswind rolled his eyes.  
  
Trevor couldn't wait any longer. Save what he thought was his from a Virus. A program gone mad in a suit. He just wanted Kat back. He just wanted Smith dead, and he could claim victory as killing the thing. He ran over to the consoles with the code, and he tapped his finger impatiently on the dashboard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He gently ran his fingers through his hand, and her little ring. She sat in his lap, with the window open. It brought sunlight into the darkened room. He grabbed her hand tightly, and kissed her.  
  
"Smith. . ."  
  
"Yes?" He looked down at her.  
  
"What are you going to do. . . You know, when I leave?" Kat asked.  
  
Smith froze. He stayed silent, and looked at the wall. He couldn't tell her, not everything. He couldn't let her know. But she already knew.  
  
"You already know what I'm going to do." Smith finally said.  
  
Kat didn't say anything, and Smith thought she would look away. But he found her falling into his arms. She rested on his shoulders, and he could feel her breathing. He held her tightly.  
  
"Kill Mr. Anderson." Kat stated.  
  
Smith didn't say anything.  
  
"Why?" Kat whispered.  
  
"It is too difficult to explain. . ." Smith said.  
  
"Please. . . Try."  
  
He looked over at her, and held her hand.  
  
"I've killed so many. . ." He said softly. "I've smelled all of you for so long. And he. . . He took away everything I had to go on."  
  
"Purpose." She whispered.  
  
"Yes. . . Purpose."  
  
Smith set Kat on the couch on her back, and she watched as he hovered above her.  
  
"He went inside me. I could feel him. . .I could feel his code, and no matter how hard I tried. . . I couldn't get him to stop." Smith said.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Killing me." Smith pushed on Kat's chest. "That's wear it hurt the most. Right there, and then it spread like a Virus throughout my code." He pushed down harder on her. "And it began tearing my code. He began cutting me from the inside out. And I couldn't help but scream."  
  
Smith laid down next to his Kat.  
  
"No one came after that. I woke up, and Jones and Brown had run. No one came to help me, to explain to me what had happened, or why my chest was still in pain. . . And I only had me." He said.  
  
She listened to him.  
  
"I never knew. . ." She whispered to him.  
  
"No one does." Smith replied strongly.  
  
She turned to her side to face him. She stared deeply into his blue eyes. She could hear it in his voice, and see it in his eyes. There was so much pain. She hugged him, and wondered if she was helping. He felt dead in her arms, unlike before. Was speaking about this hurting him?  
  
"You can't kill, Neo. . ." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"I have to."  
  
That was all she did to try and make him stop from killing mankind's messiah. She wasn't going to argue. She wasn't going to protest. If they are meant to win this war, then they'll win. If Zion is destroyed, it is destroyed. All she knew was she wasn't going to die. She couldn't. She had too much to stay for. All she knew was now she was with Smith. That's all she needed to think about.  
  
She knew who this man was. This program, Agent, Virus. She knew he was Smith, the program that killed and is said to enjoy it. She knows right now his clones are out there, and they're killing people. The innocent are being killed. This man even had the nerve to still wear a suit around her. But she knew if he took it off, he would forget what he is. This suit is in a way a part of him, just as she is now. She knows he will most likely be the end of all of humanity, if not the machines. He was going to kill Neo, The One. He was going to stop humanity's last hope. This man, this program she now is in the arms of, should kill her right now. This should have all been Smith toying with her. This should be Smith just enjoying a human seeing this love was lie. It should be that Smith would smiled at her as she died, as she felt the energy sucked out of her, and being copied. It should, but isn't. This is the man she loves. The man she will never leave. He may kill, but she is his now. He isn't heartless, he isn't cold. She made him gentle. She made him love.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him.  
  
Then she looked down at her ring. A ring that wasn't even there. It wasn't on her finger, it wasn't real. She'll leave the Matrix, and it won't be there anymore. She would miss it. She will feel wrong without it. But she knows, she believes, that when Zion is still there, she will jack in, and she will have this ring on.  
  
"Tell me. . ." He whispered.  
  
"Tell you want?" She asked, closing her eyes.  
  
"What is it like to feel the rain? What is it like to feel the cold, and the wind? The sun? What is it like outside of here?" Smith said staring at her.  
  
Yes, questions he never knew the answers to. He was a program, and he was part of this system. And he couldn't feel it all. Questions he shouldn't know the answers to, things he almost didn't want to know. But his curiosity always seemed to get the best of him.  
  
Kat slowly opened her eyes, and put her arms around him. She kissed him, and kissed him. He allowed her to take this control, and he had never felt such a thing before. She just kissed him.  
  
"That is what the sun feels like." She whispered.  
  
"I like the sun." Smith said.  
  
Kat smiled, and fell onto his chest. Smith loosened his tie for her, and put his arms around her.  
  
"And this is the rain. . ." Kat whispered.  
  
Smith didn't understand, until he felt her crying. He froze, before holding her tighter, and closing his eyes. Crying is a weakness. And even in his love, he couldn't cry. But he wanted to.  
  
Tonight Smith's Kat would have to go. And in the apartment where Kat once screamed to be freed, where she almost died, and Smith took care of her, there, they were together. Together for now, and for now had to be long enough.  
  
"I'll come back, Smith. I promise. . . I promise. . . I promise. . ." Kat whispered through her tears.  
  
"No, Kat, please, no. . ."  
  
But she kept repeating, and repeating through her tears.  
  
He wasn't Agent Smith to her, he wasn't an Agent. He was her savior, her love. And she couldn't let go. She couldn't let go, even though Smith already had.  
  
And they held each other, as the sun that Smith couldn't feel soon turned to the night. Smith wiped his Kat's tears.  
  
He wanted her to stop crying. He was trying to make the tears stop coming. But she only cried more. He wanted to make the pain go away, the pain he knew all too well. He didn't want her to believe her purpose was with him, he knew it wasn't. He couldn't let her stay with him, he couldn't let her hurt.  
  
No more pain. No more. Go away, Kat. Feel no more.  
  
Smith kissed her, and held her, brushed her hair, and felt her skin. He tried to make it go away. Tried to make her stop. But even he couldn't.  
  
Even he didn't want to accept the inevitable.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is this where we meet them?" Kat asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They waited in an alley for Kat's crew. This was it. No more. No more. And Kat couldn't help but stare at him. He looked like he did when he first met him. He stood straight, emotionless, with those damn shades on. She swallowed hard, knowing that was Smith.  
  
She turned to him, and held his hand, but he stepped away. He knew he couldn't allow her crewmembers to see this. He didn't even look at her for a long time. This would be the end. Smith would be able to leave her now, and go on. This emotion should stop. He should go on. He'll go to the Oracle, and copy her, he will go on. Copy the entire city. Kill Mr. Anderson. That's all. That's all.  
  
"Smith. . ?" Kat asked.  
  
Smith lowered his head.  
  
"I'm sorry." Was all he said.  
  
Then the door opened at the other end of the alley, and Smokeswind, Halo, and Haler walked out.  
  
"Kat!" Smokeswind called.  
  
Kat shrugged.  
  
The trio ran to her, and slowed down as they saw the Agent.  
  
"Has he hurt you?" Smokeswind demanded.  
  
Kat shook her head.  
  
"Well, Smith. . ." Smokeswind began.  
  
"Mr. Shepard." Smith nodded to Smokeswind.  
  
Smokeswind's eyes widened at the sound of hearing his old name. That's when he felt for the serum in his jacket pocket.  
  
Smith lowered his head, and pushed Kat forward to them.  
  
"I've caused her no harm, I've done nothing to her. Take her now." Smith said strongly.  
  
Kat looked over at him in shock, and he ignored it. Halo grabbed Kat, and asked her again and again if she was all right. But she couldn't help but look at Smith.  
  
"Now if you will excuse me, I have other things I must attend to." Smith started to turn his back, and walk away.  
  
Smokeswind, smiled. He grabbed the serum, and ran for the Agent. And he jumped on the former Agent. The green serum was injected into his neck.  
  
"Smith!" Kat yelled. "Smith! God, Smith!"  
  
She started running for her love, and time slowed down. Halo and Haler grabbed her, and she screamed for her owner. She trashed around, and tried to let her go.  
  
And Smith's eyes widened as the code was injected into his. All the sudden the Agent was dizzy. His vision blurred as he turned to the Virus that did this to him. He stood tall, and stumbled as he punched the rebel into the brick wall behind him. Smokeswind was unconscious in seconds. The serum should have worked instantly, but he was still dangerous.  
  
Smith bent over to his knees, and held his neck. He looked over at his screaming Kat. He saw rain in her eyes. His vision still blurred, and it was beginning to become harder to breath.  
  
"Smith! Smith!" Kat finally ran to him.  
  
What had they done to him? Were they trying to kill him? No, they couldn't. She couldn't let them. She'd heal her owner's wounds, she would have to.  
  
He breathed deeply and stood tall. It made Kat stop in her tracks.  
  
"Get away, Virus!" He yelled at Kat.  
  
Smith shook his head, and tried to focus, tried to make the pain of the serum go away. Just for this moment.  
  
"Get away, you burden!" Smith spat.  
  
"Smith?" Kat asked.  
  
Smith could see Halo and Haler looking at him. He turned back at Kat, he couldn't let her stay. She had to go. She had to go now. For the both of them. It would hurt. But time should heal. It should.  
  
"No, Kat. No. Go away! This is not wear you belong!" Smith yelled.  
  
Kat took a step closer to him.  
  
"But Smith, what about. . ?" Kat asked.  
  
Smith laughed.  
  
"Do you really believe I'd really go to your level? Do you really believe I felt those things!? You are the cause of all this! Why would I even consider feeling for you!? You disgusting creature, you plague, cancer of your own world!" Smith screamed, and tried to sound like Smith.  
  
Kat stepped closer to him, crying. She grabbed his hand, and he snatched it out of her. He grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Go away!" He yelled at her. And all at once, as fast as it had appeared, his expression changed. His scowl died, and relaxed into a thin strict line across his face. He became unusually a calm tense. He neared her closer, and spoke in a seemingly calm voice.  
  
"Yes. Stay. Stay here then with me. You're different than the others. You've shown me what REAL love is. What REAL emotion is. It is true. Sometimes I do let my curiosity get the better of me." His grip on her shoulders tightened, but his voice strained to stay calm. "You know what though.... There's one thing I have never known. And I've just been DYING to find out exactly what that is." He stared directly at the beginning of her cleavage, where the skin reaches into the shirt.  
  
"And that is, what you girls always hide under these revealing shards of fabric," Smith ripped Kat's shirt open, revealing a gray lace bra.  
  
"Must be important otherwise there wouldn't be TWO layers of clothing covering it now would it!?" He roared in her face. Kat was taken back by a sudden chilling breeze she felt when Smith tore her shirt wide open.  
  
"See this? See now? See why I kept you? You were right Kat! I was curious, I was curious to see what your emotions would be like. See? See what your insipid emotions have lead me to do!? Have lead me to this!? Is this what love is like, Kat? You're still not answering. Why not? Are you scared? Why are you scared? Why? WHY WHY!?  
  
He started hurting her, all to set her free. He had to destroy the village to save it. Hurt her, set her free. Make her leave him. Make the pain go away. Make her understand this could never be.  
  
He ripped at her clothing, and bruised her arms.  
  
All the while, she never screamed.  
  
"It was all a trick! Don't you see!? A trick, I needed to see what it was like through the eyes of a human! I needed to understand! I thank you for showing me that. But now, go away!" He held her closely. He whispered. "Please go away."  
  
And as Halo and Haler ran to her, and grab her away from him. She stared at him. She still loved him.  
  
She couldn't believe this. This wasn't her Smith. This wasn't him. It wasn't a trick, she could see it in his eyes. She had to believe that, she had to. That's all she had left. That's all she needed.  
  
And Smith started running from the eyes that rained. The eyes he could never look at again. He tried running. And he grabbed his neck, the serum was taking affect. He soon fell to his knees in the darkness, and he could still hear Kat, calling his name.  
  
"Smith! Smith, no! No! No!" Her voice echoed.  
  
Smith started walking again. He had to leave her, he had to. And as the serum started to destroy his code. He fought back. He wasn't going to let this kill him. He still walked as his vision blurred. He wasn't going to die though. He wasn't going to die.  
  
He had too much to live for now.  
  
He remembered his Kat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Chapter: I'm Sorry  
  
Thank you to THE CHOSEN SHADOW  
  
To whom this chapter is credited! yay!  
  
Beautifully done Katt *wink wink*  
  
Thank you!! ^_^ 


	10. I'm Sorry

I'm Sorry  
  
It was dark. Very dark, in fact. For a moment Smith didn't know where he was. Then the wind blew, the cold wind. And Smith found him standing in that apartment building.  
  
Where was Kat?  
  
He first thought. He turned his head, and started walking towards her room. He opened the door gently, careful not to wake her if she was asleep. But he found nothing.  
  
Then a black cat jumped onto the couch, and meowed at Smith.  
  
Smith tilted his head.  
  
"Hello." He said.  
  
He walked up to the black cat and patted it on the head.  
  
"Maybe you could help me. I'm looking for my cat." He said.  
  
The cat ran through his hand, and purred. It almost made Smith smile.  
  
He got up, with the cat following, he looked down at his foot, and smiled at the cat. The two walked down the stairs.  
  
It wasn't until Smith stepped outside, that he realized he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. His put his hand over his eyes to block the sun. The cat rubbed against his leg, and purred.  
  
But Smith shrugged it off, and continued walking down the street. And Half way he stopped.  
  
"Where are my copies?" Smith asked out loud.  
  
Then he looked around.  
  
The entire city deserted. No one, no one! Only Smith, Smith and that cat. Smith started backing up to the wall, his mouth dropping open. There was no one in the entire city. Every human just gone. Was the Mainframe looking for him? Was there a glitch?  
  
Then the cat jumped into his arm, and purred. He looked down at the cat, and patted it on the head.  
  
"We need to find my Kat." He said strongly.  
  
The cat purred, and jumped out of his arms.  
  
He looked around frantically. He needed to find his Kat, he needed to see her, make sure she was safe, and get them both out of here. He started running down the street.  
  
"There he is."  
  
"He's running again."  
  
"He always runs."  
  
Smith turned to his right. Agents, Johnson, Thompson, and Jackson. They just stood there, emotionless, together in a trio. Just like Smith once did with Jones and Brown.  
  
Those Agents, those upgrades...His replacements. Those he wouldn't understand the concept of love, even if he tried to tell them. And Smith knew he was once just like them.  
  
The Agents titled their heads together.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Johnson asked.  
  
"Start running." Jackson said.  
  
"You always run." Thompson said.  
  
"We won't stop you."  
  
Smith stood his ground, and stared at them with the hatred he stared at with Mr. Anderson. He stood straight like an Agent, and nodded his head down, like an Agent. He wanted them to know they were nothing compared to him.  
  
"Always running, Smith." Johnson said again.  
  
"I'm not." Smith replied.  
  
"Yes you are." The Agents said together.  
  
"I'm fulfilling my purpose." He said.  
  
"Your purpose was as an Agent. But you're not that anymore." Johnson said.  
  
"It was being an Agent that kept me from my true purpose!" Smith yelled.  
  
"Does she fit into your purpose?" Johnson asked.  
  
Smith raised an eyebrow, and didn't know what to say. The cat began to hiss at the Agents across the street.  
  
Then there was screaming.  
  
Smith looked over.  
  
"Kat?" He asked in fear.  
  
"Go to her, run to her. Run like you always do." Johnson said.  
  
Smith would have done anything to choke Agent Johnson, but Kat began screaming again. Smith closed his eyes, and ran as fast as he could to her.  
  
He wouldn't let her go. He wouldn' t allow her to be harmed. He would stop her screaming, and hold her. He would heal any wounds she bared.  
  
He just kept running to her, with the black cat following.  
  
He ran into a park, almost throwing the gate open that enclosed it. It was a park with only swings, and surrounded by buildings. The place where Neo would soon speak with the Oracle.  
  
The crows began screeching, and flying away. Flying to the sky, flying, and flying. Smith looked through them and his eyes widened.  
  
"Mr. Anderson!" Smith called.  
  
There Neo stood in the center of that place. He held in the air with one hand, Kat by the neck.  
  
"Smith!" She called to him for help, and the cat hissed.  
  
Neo laughed, and held her neck tighter, killing her in moments.  
  
"No!" Smith yelled.  
  
He froze in shock, as Neo began laughing, and flying to him with the crows. Neo just laughed, and grabbed Smith by the neck, and lifting him into the air.  
  
She was dead. She was dead. She was dead.  
  
And Smith just closed his eyes. He failed her.  
  
"Kat!"  
  
Smith rolled onto the floor of the apartment building. He started panting for air, and holding his neck.  
  
It was the serum taking affect.  
  
He realized he had a nightmare, and started coughing for air.  
  
He rolled to his side. He remembered his Kat, what he did to her. He closed his eyes. He was sorry, he was so sorry. But it had to be this way, he knew it had to be this way.  
  
He started sweating, he knew he had a fever.  
  
Smith shrugged it off. No serum could do this to him. No serum was going to kill him. No serum was going to take away everything he had worked for. He wasn't going to allow this to take him.  
  
The serum could not kill him, but it was coming close.  
  
"Kat..."  
  
He just remembered Kat. He tried not to, he tried to block away the fevers and the nightmares, block away the memories of her. Throw it all always, it was all gone now, she was gone.  
  
Then Smith saw a shoe come to face. He looked up to see five copies staring down at him. One bent down and picked up his sunglasses on the floor. The others stared at him, not sure what to do.  
  
Smith started shaking, and he wrapped his arms around himself. He said nothing, as they just stood there and stared.  
  
She opened her eyes.  
  
"How could you do this to me!?"  
  
Kat jumped, and panted looking at everyone around her. She stared, hatred in her eyes at everyone. They did this, they took her away from him!  
  
"Kat!" Trevor called, and opened his arms ready to hug her.  
  
"Get away from me, Virus!" She yelled, and slapped him. "All of you get away!" She yelled.  
  
"Kat?" Trevor asked, rubbing his neck.  
  
She started panting, finding it was becoming harder to breath. Then everything started to go black.  
  
"Smith..." She whispered, and fainted.  
  
She opened her eyes again.  
  
She was in the medical bay, laying on a cold medical table, with a moniter above her head showing her beating heart. She breathed with her mouth open looking around.  
  
"You okay?" Halo came in.  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
"You've been jacked in so long, you know, with no food or water, you just collasped." Halo explained.  
  
She turned away from him, sitting up.  
  
"Kat?" Halo stepped closer.  
  
"Virus..." She hissed at him.  
  
Halo lowered his head and left.  
  
Kat sat there for a moment, her eyes closed, trying to remember what it was like with Smith holding her. Before the screaming and the yelling. Before the pain he had just caused her. But she knew it wasn't him. She saw it in those eyes, even behind those sunglasses.  
  
She started feeling dizzy, yes being Jacked in so long made her weaker. She knew Smith would hold her up if he was here.  
  
"Kat...?"  
  
She looked up, and her mouth dropped down.  
  
"Smokeswind!" She yelled in concern.  
  
On the next medical table, just a few feet away, Smokeswind lay, with cables all around him.  
  
He looked horrible, his eyes red, and his chest heaving. But he still smiled at her. She walked over to him, putting her hand in his.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"Smith...Smith hit me." He said.  
  
Kat looked down.  
  
"Hey, it's okay." Smokeswind tried cheering her up.  
  
Kat saw, Smith was still the murderer he once was. Smith hurt her. Smith beat her. Smith hurt Smokeswind. Smith held her. Smith loved her.  
  
"You really do love him...Don't you?" Smokeswind asked, just above a whisper. His voice weak from the pain.  
  
"Yes..." She looked up at him.  
  
"How?" Smokeswind shook his head.  
  
"I...I don't know..." She said, her eyes tearing up.  
  
"Kat...He's Smith."  
  
"I know...I just...I just..." She started shaking her head.  
  
"Kat, I'm sorry for what I've done." Smokeswind said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That stuff...The serum I injected into Smith...It's going to kill him."  
  
Kat's heart skipped a beat. She started sqeezing Smokeswind's hand tighter, just standing still.  
  
"No..." She whispered.  
  
Smith, dead? No! No!  
  
Smith killed. Smith killed again and again. Smith was going to destroy the world, including her. But... But Smith had done so much for her. Those beatings and screams he gave her, lies and she knew it. He was Smith, he couldn't die...He couldn't... He wasn't.  
  
"He won't." She said simply.  
  
He was Smith, and she knew he wasn't going to die.  
  
"Trevor lied to me, Kat! Trevor did all this!" Smokeswind pleaded. "Please...I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."  
  
Tears started rolling down Smith's cheek.  
  
"It's okay...It's okay..." That was all Kat said, before running up the stairs.  
  
"Smokeswind isn't going to make it, you know, Kat? I'm not going to tell him that of course. But he's got too much internal bleeding, a collasped lung. Smith hit him hard in the chest. At least that didn't happened to you."  
  
Trevor stood in the cockpit alone. His back turned to Kat, who stood in the doorway. He only stared off into the Desert of the Real, smiling. He spoke with no sadness for Smokeswind, nothing.  
  
"Virus." Kat said.  
  
"Don't talk like that machine!" Trevor demanded, turning to her.  
  
"Bastard." She said.  
  
Trevor smiled, walking closer to her.  
  
"This whole thing must have been tramatizing to you. Good thing I saved you." Trevor grabbed her hand.  
  
"You weren't the one Jacked-in. And now Smokeswind must pay for your lies." Kat said strongly.  
  
"But you are safe."  
  
He pushed her to the wall.  
  
"I saved you, Kat. I saved my little Kitty again." He whispered.  
  
Then she punched him in the gut.  
  
"I don't belong to you murderer! You don't own me liar!" Kat said, slapping him again.  
  
"Kat!" Trevor yelled grabbing her.  
  
"Do you know what I learned from Smith!?" She screamed, punching him in the chin.  
  
Trevor fell back.  
  
"You killed him, Trevor! You killed Smokeswind and Smith!" She screamed, even though she knew Smith was going to live. "You egomaniac, thinking you could win me over by saving me!? I don't need to be saved!"  
  
She kicked him in the side.  
  
"Do you know why? Why? Why? Because it is Smith that owns me, Trevor, not you." She said, immitating Smith's voice.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I love him." She said.  
  
"No, you're mine!"  
  
He grabbed her face, and forced her to kiss him.  
  
"Get off me, foul creature. You disgusting Virus!" She punched him again, then again, and again, and again...  
  
Trevor fell to the floor, and he wouldn't get up until tomorrow.  
  
She started crying in her bed after that for hours. The machines were digging, coming to kill her, and Smith wouldn't be there to protect her.  
  
He wouldn't be here to hold her, and wipe her tears away. He wouldn't be there telling her it will be okay. He was gone, he casted her aside for her own good. She knew this would happen. She knew it was inevitable.  
  
Kat's world was crashing down, and she had to go through it alone.  
  
Smokeswind was about to die, Zion was about to die, Neo was about to die, even her, and smith was not with her, and he didn't want her.  
  
But she couldn't do it alone.  
  
She cried herself to sleep.  
  
When she awoke, they were at Zion. She didn't say anything as everyone passed her by. As doctors carried Smokeswind out of the ship to the hospital. As Trevor walked by her with a black eye. She just stood by the Jack- in station, and watched everyone leave her.  
  
Then everyone was gone, out into Zion while the ship recharged and prepared for the coming Sentinels. And she set the Jack- In station for half an hour. Then she grabbed the plug, and pushed it into the back of her neck, and she fell to the ground, but her mind in the Matrix.  
  
She had half an hour, then the Jack- in Station would unplug her automatically.  
  
She ran to him. She couldn't do this alone, she couldn't.  
  
"Smith!" She called to him, running up the stairs of the apartment building.  
  
Then she stopped, dead in her tracks. The entire floor, filled with copies. They all stared, cold, blank stared at her. Then turned in disgust.  
  
"It is her." They echoed among themselves.  
  
"Smith?" She stood there waiting for him.  
  
Then he came for her.  
  
"Kat!?" He yelled almost in anger.  
  
"Smith!" She ran to him for a hug.  
  
He stopped her and grabbed her arms.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" He screamed.  
  
She didn't say anything, and only looked at him.  
  
"No, you can't be here!"  
  
"Smith...I can't do this." She fell into his arms.  
  
She wanted him to hold her. She wanted him to love her.  
  
But he pushed her away.  
  
"No! Kat, leave this place! Now!" He screamed.  
  
"Smith, I can't do this, please!" She cried, her eyes tearing up.  
  
"No, Kat!"  
  
She grabbed him.  
  
"Smokeswind is dying! The Sentinels are coming! Trevor is trying to molest me! The world is over, Smith! I just want to be with you!" She pleaded for him.  
  
She wanted him to kiss her, brush the hair out of her eyes. Love her, and let her stay.  
  
"No, Kat." He said, and pushed her off again.  
  
She froze, and stared at him, tears coming from her eyes. And Smith saw her crying rain.  
  
He didn't mean for this to hurt so much. He didn't want her to hurt. He loved her. But he just...He couldn't.  
  
She grabbed him again, just one last time, trying to embrace him.  
  
"Smith, you feel like you have a fever..." She said with concern.  
  
"Just the serum." He said void of emotion.  
  
"Oh, god..." She burried her head in his chest.  
  
And the copies stared.  
  
"Kat, go away." He said, quietly.  
  
"I love you..." She cried.  
  
"He's here, Kat. I have to go. Kat, Mr. Anderson is here. I have to fight him." He whispered in her ear.  
  
"No! Stop fighting Neo! You'll kill yourselves!"  
  
He loved her. He didn't want her to cry. He didn't want to leave her like this. He just had to. This was the life he had chosen. And it was a life without her. He looked down at her hand, and saw the ring he gave her. He closed his eyes, and held her hand.  
  
"Kat, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Listen to me. I'm going to be fine. I'm going to live. I promise. I promise. I promise." He whispered, before pushing her away.  
  
"Smith..." She cried.  
  
But Smith walked away, going to fight Mr. Anderson.  
  
"No!" She cried.  
  
She started running after him, but the copies grabbed her by the arms.  
  
"Let go of me! Please!" She begged.  
  
But they just stood there, keeping her still while she cried. She stopped struggling soon. Then she watched as all the copies left, and the ones holding her left with them. They all walked down the stairs, slowly, all staring at her without saying a word.  
  
She just stood there, soon in an empty room, crying. And Smith wasn't coming back.  
  
She walked slowly to the window, and saw what Smith was talking about. There Neo stood, and Smith started walking towards him, crows flying away with him.  
  
"Mr. Anderson, did you get my package?" Smith asked in a cold voice.  
  
"Yeah." Neo replied.  
  
"Good, surprised to see me?"  
  
"No."  
  
Kat turned away, crying. And then she stood there helpless, and watched them fight. All the copies fighting as one, Smith being lost with the many. Neo grabbing a pole, and fighting the copies.  
  
It was too much for Kat to bear. And as Neo flew up into the sky, leaving Smith behind, she ran away as fast as she could.  
  
He wasn't going to take her back. And she stood in the park, where Neo and Smith fought, until she was Jacked-out.  
  
Even then she started running out the doors of the ship, into the doomed city that was Zion.  
  
"Where are you going!?" Haler asked, walking back into the ship.  
  
But she kept running. Running away from her ship, running from the war, and the plan to stop the Sentinels with the EMPs, away from her only connection with Smith. She ran to her home in Zion, the cold, small room.  
  
And as she heard the armies being made, the men screaming, the people building shells, ships taking of, and the APUs being prepped, she just laid in her bed and cried.  
  
But Smith never heard her.  
  
He walked back up the stairs, to find no Kat. He looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Then he walked away from the copies, up another floor to be alone. He stood in a room, and just stared.  
  
It had to be this way.  
  
In only hours he was going to copy the Oracle, and he and Mr.Anderson would have one more battle. Then everything would be his...Everything, accept Kat.  
  
He looked up. At least, he would have to live for Kat. He promised.  
  
He promised...  
  
Next Chapter: You Promised  
  
(The Chosen Shadow wrote this chapter completely for this story; I thank you for it too. Truly, wonderful job, excellent, you always seem to exceed my expectations =D  
  
please leave a review :) 


End file.
